Ring Ring
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: "It went 'Ring Ring'." Hiei said non-chalantly.


A.N. I hope you enjoy! I actually got the idea for this while just sitting on my couch watching my puppy and cat play. Weird. I know. Oh well! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

XXX

Hiei was so damn bored. He sighed and rolled over on the couch, looking at the white wall of Kurama's apartment. The picture box held no interest for him. He had already eaten all the sweet snow….he had already visited Yukina…and it wasn't even two yet.

"Damn that fox and his stupid job." He growled, clenching and unclenching a fist to keep his anger under control. He knew Kurama had to do the job so they could buy food, pay rent, and have electricity.

But it didn't stop him from being so damn bored.

"Hn." Hiei rolled back over and closed his eyes, folding his arms under his head. Maybe a nap could help him calm down.

**RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!**

What the hell?

**RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

Hiei sat up and looked around in confusion, what in god's name was that annoying sound!

**RIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!**

He stood up and walked towards the source of the noise, a little machine set up on the counter of the kitchen.

**RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

Hiei pulled out his katana, ready to slice the damn thing apart when it clicked and Kurama's sweet voice filled the air.

"_Moshi Moshi, you've reached the Minamino Jaganashi residence. Hiei and I are sorry that we are not in right now, but please. Leave us a message and we'll answer shortly." _

How did Kurama get in the machine? Hiei picked it up and held it upside down, a part fell off and fell to the floor with a clatter, making Hiei jump back in surprise.

"Oh shit!" He said when the machine went **BBEEEEPPP. **He had broken it! He set the machine back on the counter then looked up when Kurama's voice reappeared.

"_Hello koi, I take it you must be visiting Yukina right now. Well, I just called to tell you that I'll be stopping by the grocery store after work to pick up some items for dinner. So I'll be a little late! I love you, Hiei. See you later." _**CLICK**

Silence filled the air as Hiei stared at the machine and then picked up the part that had fallen to the floor. "Damn it." He cursed and picked up the rest of the machine.

He looked between the part and the machine then plopped the missing part back into place. There. It was fixed…

**CLATTER**

"DAMN IT!" He snarled and picked the piece back up. Why the hell wasn't it fixing? Weren't these things supposed to be indestructible!

Hiei shoved the piece back into place and held it there with his hand for a minute, then removed it.

**CLATTER**

"Fuck this!" Hiei snarled, nearly slamming the now blinking machine back onto the counter. "I know how to fix the damn thing!" He stormed into the living room and dug through the desk drawers.

"Hn!" Hiei fished out a thing of tape, Kurama had told him this stuff made things stick together. He was going to fix that annoying machine one way or another.

-Later-

"Hiei! I'm home." Kurama came inside carting a couple bags of groceries, he kicked the door shut and set the bags on the counter, missing the clear-taped phone, he went into the living room.

"Fox." Hiei stood up and went over to his lover, only to be drawn into a hug and a sweet kiss.

"How was your day?" Kurama smiled brightly as Hiei and him walked back out to the kitchen. Kurama dug in the bags and found what he was looking for to begin supper.

"Fine." Hiei grunted, sitting at the table with a nonchalant expression as Kurama prepared dinner.

"I was thinking we'd go to mother's tomorrow for dinner, what do you think?" Kurama suggested as he put a lid on the food and decided to let it simmer for a while.

"Sounds fine." Hiei grunted again, earning a soft smile from his boyfriend.

"Good, I'll just give her a call and…" Kurama reached over and tried to pick up the phone, only to find it covered in a clear, plastic sheen. "Hiei? What is this?"

"Hn. It broke. So I taped it together."

"It broke? How did it break?" Kurama asked, turning to face his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"I picked it up, and that part right there," Hiei pointed, "Fell off and onto the floor. It wouldn't stay on, no matter how many times I put it back in the same spot. So I fixed it for you."

There was silence for a few minutes, then Kurama turned, and picked up the machine and looked at it.

"Hiei."

"Hn?"

"You do realize that this is a telephone right?"

"I have no idea what the hell that is."

"You call people on it."

"And?"

"You realize that this part is SUPPOSED to come off, right?"

"No. I didn't. Otherwise I wouldn't have taped it, you stupid fox."

Kurama's eye twitched as he stared at his taped phone, then he turned and said to Hiei. "What made you even mess with it in the first place?"

"It went 'Ring Ring'." Hiei said, in a bored tone as he looked out the window, then his eyes snapped over when he heard Kurama chuckle. "What?"

"Say that again," Kurama said, placing a hand over his mouth as he looked at Hiei with an amused expression.

"It went 'Ring Ring'." He repeated, then his eyes narrowed when Kurama laughed openly at this.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You are!" Kurama laughed and set the phone aside, with an evil expression. "I guess I'll have to teach you how to use the phone AFTER you peel all the tape off."

"Damn you." Hiei growled and stomped over to the blasted machine.

The next day, Yusuke and Kuwabara called Kurama's house phone, attempting to reach the fox and seeing if him and Hiei wanted to spar today.

They waited until it went to voicemail. At the click, Kurama's amused voice filled the air.

"_Moshi Moshi, you have reached the Minamino Jaganashi residence, we're sorry we're not available. But we'll happily return your *Chuckle* 'Ring Ring'. Please *Snicker* 'Ring Ring' us again later if we do not return your *Laughter* 'Ring Ring'." _

"_DAMN FOX! I'm going to kill you!" A thump, then a soft moan, and then the machine went _**BEEEP **

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other with questioning looks, "What the hell just happened?"

"Beats me."

XXX

A.N. Okay. I had a lot of fun with that. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! ^_^


End file.
